


Freesia

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, M/M, Near Death Experiences, None of this would've happened if these two weren't idiots tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: DISCLAIMER I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY PLAYED MUCH OF P5 BUT I DID THE BEST RESEARCH I COULD IF THIS IS IN ANYWAY INACCURATE THEN THAT'S THE REASON WHY K THX.





	Freesia

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY PLAYED MUCH OF P5 BUT I DID THE BEST RESEARCH I COULD IF THIS IS IN ANYWAY INACCURATE THEN THAT'S THE REASON WHY K THX.

Splitting up in Mementos wasn't the greatest of ideas but, hey, they did it anyway, and now they've somehow lost contact with Oracle and the Shadows were getting too strong for just the two of them. Akira stood back to back with Ryuji, his dagger shaking in his hand. He had to take deep breaths to even get air in his lungs, and he was a positive blood caked his forehead under his mask. The blood ran down his face as the thought passed. He exchanged a look with Ryuji over his shoulder, and Ryuji nodded to him in silent agreement. Quickly, Akira pulled out his gun and fired at the Shadow in front of him, charging forward and following up the shot with a quick slice with his dagger. The Shadow went down easy. He took a moment to relax before feeling a ominous presence behind him.

"Joker! Watch out!" Akira spun around, but he was knocked back to ground before he could even think to react. The air was knocked out of him as he hit the ground, black dots dancing in his vision. He felt blood run down his head where he was hit. "Joker!" Ryuji cried. Akira could see him shaking off another Shadow and quickly hitting it to defeat it before rushing over. Akira looked up to the Shadow above him, its sword raised and ready to come down and pierce his body. He closed his eyes and braced himself, too weak to stand or roll out the way or anything. Ryuji was still a ways away by the sound of it. He wouldn't make it in time.

The Shadow's sword pierced through his stomach with a sickening sound, and Akira gasped in pain. Ryuji's yelling was louder now. Akira's mind barely registered the sword coming out of his body before it went back in again. He yelled, screaming bloody murder as the pain seemed to somehow intensify in both wounds. He would've beem thrashing if he had the energy. The sword came out again, and Akira braced himself for a third stab.

"Captain Kidd!" Lightning crashed down on the Shadow, and with it came its defeat as it melted into shadows. Akira struggled to breathe, struggled to move, struggled to do _anything_. Each breath came in and out as a painful wheeze and the black spots were taking up more of his vision.

Ryuji slid on his knees to come down next to Akira, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over the other with wide eyes. The blood from his wounds stained his clothes a deep, sickening crimson. Akira's face was pale, and his eyes had screwed themselves shut. His hands were clenched into tight fists, shaking. Ryuji carefully lifted his upper half up in his arms, ones of Akira's eyes cracking open despite not being able to see through the black spots that filled his vision. He hissed through his teeth when his stomach was moved, pain flaring up in his wounds. Ryuji quickly apologized as he carefully lowered him a bit to ease the pain.

"C'mon, we've gotta have somethin' to heal you..!" Ryuji muttered in frustration as he searched his pockets, coming up empty in both. Desperate, he searched Akira's pockets, but they were also empty. "Dammit!" He noticed Akira's breathing grow weak and his expression relax like he was falling asleep. Ryuji lightly slapped his check, grey eyes snapping open. "Stay with me, man. You can't pass out here."

"...hurts... It hurts so much..." Akira weakly gasped. Ryuji carefully lifted him into more of a sitting position and Akira's head was now resting against his arm. Ryuji looked around, hoping one of their friends would conveniently come around the corner and then Akira would be alright. No such miracle happened. Akira tugged on Ryuji's ascot to get his attention.

"What is it?" Ryuji asked. Akira gave a weak, strained smile that tugged painfully at Ryuji's heart.

"... love you..." He rasped, pulling himself closer into Ryuji's warmth as best as he could. Ryuji stared at him, feeling his throat tighten up. After a few seconds, he nodded numbly.

"Yeah, I... I love you too. You're gonna be alright, I swear. You ain't dyin' here." He replied, hugging Akira closer to his body. His breath shook with the beginnings of a sob, and his throat felt like it was closing up again. "You're gonna be fine, Joker. The others will find us soon and then they'll heal you and you'll be okay." Ryuji's voice cracked as he spoke, but he ignored it. Akira's breaths were getting more and more shallow, and Ryuji doubted he'd last much longer. Desperately, he started calling the others' names. "Mona! Panther! Queen! Anyone! Noir! Fox! Please, someone, anyone! Please!" His voice was breaking, and Akira was barely breathing in his arms. He rested heavily on Ryuji, tiny breaths not even raising his chest up and down.

Carefully, Ryuji lowered Akira back onto the ground. The boy didn't so much as open an eye to look at him. He was out cold. Ryuji quickly began CPR, occasionally looking to Akira's face for any sign of progress. "C'mon, breathe, dammit!" Ryuji yelled through gritted teeth. His eyes stung with tears, and he let them fall. "You're gonna be okay, Joker. You _have_ to be okay. C'mon, gimme a sign or somethin' that you're okay!" Ryuji wasn't sure what he was expecting. Akira taking a deep breath, gasping for air and clinging onto Ryuji like a lifeline, Akira coughing hard as he regained consciousness, he'd take anything. Instead, he was still the same as he was before. Ryuji checked his pulse and nearly sobbed. There was practically nothing. The boy was hanging on by a thread.

"C'mon, man... You're not supposed to die here, dammit!" He finally let himself cry, hugging Akira's body close to him. His head tangled itself in Akira's hair, holding his head to his shoulder. The only sounds going through the twisted subway were Ryuji's sobs. He couldn't think of anything to do. He didn't even hear footsteps echoing down through the subway, didn't see the others coming until they were standing right in front of him.

Makoto managed to keep calm in the situation, silently motioning for Ryuji to hand her Akira. He reluctantly obliged, letting go of his body and letting Makoto take him to look him over. "What happened?" She asked simply. Ryuji took deep breaths to calm himself before he recounted the events that took place earlier.

"We-We were fightin' some Shadows, and J-Joker was already weak from fightin' so many, one of them knocked him down a-and I tried to stop it but it got him pretty good before I took it out. We didn't have any healing items on us, and I was worried I'd hurt him if I tried carryin' him, so we just... st-stayed here and then his breathing started getting bad a-and I tried CPR but it didn't work and then he just-" Ryuji gasped, tears welling up again under his mask. A sob shook his body, and Ann got to his side and rubbed his back.

Makoto sighed, frustrated with herself. "I can't heal this. The most I could do is just slightly close the wound." She explained in defeat. Morgana padded over with a clear look of concern that mixed with determination.

"I've got this. Zorro!" Morgana's Persona came up behind him, casting Samarecarm. Ryuji watched the other's wounds magically close, seeing his chest rise and fall once more. He sighed in relief, more tears falling from his eyes, but this time they were from joy.

Akira sat up slowly, the first thing he noticed being the blood all over himself. Then he noticed that all his wounds had closed. Then he noticed Ryuji, mask off his face, wiping furiously at his eyes. The others didn't say anything, they understood. Akira crawled over to Ryuji on the floor, sitting in front of him and hesitating before he put a hand on his shoulder. Ryuji looked up in surprise and Akira gave the most comforting smile he could manage.

Ryuji pulled Akira into a hug, the dark-haired boy giving a small laugh in response. "What's up with you? You're acting like I just died or something." Ryuji was oddly silent. Akira wouldn't deny that was more than a little concerning. But, he could barely remember anything past Ryuji killing the Shadow. For all he knew, he _did_ actually die. Ryuji's body shook with a sob, and the smile on Akira's face disappeared. He hugged the blonde back, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.

Ryuji made a small, choked sobbing sound before pulling the other closer to his body. "...You're a dumbass, you know that?" He choked out. Akira could tell there was humor in his voice

"I know, but I'm _your_ dumbass. There's not much you can do about that." Akira replied with a laugh. Ryuji, in his messy, teary eyed glory, laughed along, hugging Akira tighter as he did so.

"You're right. But, man... I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, ya big idiot."

"I love you too, you sap."

"Hey! I am _not_ a sap!"

"Sure, sure."

**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile the rest of the PT in the background are like: are we intruding or smth uh-
> 
> happy birthday ryuji your present is suffering sorry ily tho
> 
> i am 90% sure i didn't write his dialogue the same way he actually talks but hey i tried.


End file.
